Talk:Mods
Should there be seperate pages for each Mod? I don't see a real reason why each mod needs its own individual wiki page. There are only about 4 or 5 pieces of information for each one (Name and Description, Required Materials, Cost, Location, Stats). Krillin6 19:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I think it is necessary for some of the mods, like the craft mods. The main pages CAN have additional useful information and pictures that dont belong on this pages. Also the only reason there is a link on the Mods page to the "main" page is to keep everything organized and linked together. The Link itself is auto generated by the template if the Mod's page exists already. If the page is useless then flag it for deletion. Jgjake2 20:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) That all makes sense. I just wanted to make sure the discussion was started, as organization is so often overlooked on wikis. Krillin6 20:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Location of Brown Skull? has anyone confirmed the location of the brown skull? Shadow793 *It is located by going in the bunker in mission Black Hawk Down and entering the sewer portal. In the next bunker after killing the the sucider, the brown skull will be on the ground in that room. Developers craft mod 5 location? Has anyone found Developers craft mod 5 yet? HellShadow Developers craft mod 5, don't exist Mateusz Zipzer Confirmed via decompiling of game. there was no 5th mod made. Venom Mod location Venom Mod is located in Sewers, next to a work bench. 17:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Pride Shotgun '''mod is found in City hall during your second time through. It's next to an upturned table in the room with a balcony over head, that looks down into the room. And yes the brown skull is in one of the bunkers. The drain thing just teleports you between the two. It's in the one that doesn't have the guy you save in it. 19:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) tried to fix the page but someone f'ed it up so the develop crafts are out of order, and the blue skull, is in the bathroom behind the purple skull drop point the order should be #Brown #Purple #Blue #Green #Orange thats the reason why the next one is always near the one b4 its drop point Found recipe for Shotgun Ammo in police station near the end of the zone in a side room. 2x metal scraps, 1x bleach. 20:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) guys i heard that the red skull, is northeast of River village(a.k.a. the safehouse). It is across the road from a workbench there. The workbench when traveled to for the first time will have enemies with guns. no idea if this is correct i need someone to confirm it. i would try myself but i dont have the jungle unlocked yet. HellShadow I created the following template for mods: http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mod_info It would be great if whats on the page could be converted, and all future entrees entered in the template format. You can see examples of how to use it on the template doc page, and in entrees I have already converted. thank you Jgjake2 20:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Upgrades Does the game really categorize these as "upgrades"? Upgrading is supposed to be enchancing the weapons, but these are more like -creating- combo weapons. ~Rin-Rin~ 02:31, September 13, 2011 (UTC) "Combo weapons" would imply you take two weapons and turn them into one. The game categorizes them as "Mods" which is the most correct term as you are taking a weapon and modifying it into something else. "Enchanting" is an incorrect term as that suggests magic. Upgrading is a different process within the game - improving the base stats of the weapon. Enhancing would be an OK word to use, but the term is never actually used in game. So basically the terms "Mod" or "Modify" should be used whenever possible. ~Shadowcat Well I didn't use "enchanting" xD. And yes this is what I mean. The page uses the word "Upgrades" which IMO was wrong. Because like you said, it involves the modding of STATS. Anyway, it should be fixed. You sure give out an unnecesary explanation. =P ~Rin-Rin~ 21:20, September 13, 2011 (UTC) real or hoax? Smoky Mod? Smoky Mod is this real? Hamstringarmyies 18:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Its real http://img853.imageshack.us/img853/4692/olsmoky.jpg x4 Shock, +6% Crit ~Shadowcat ~ Dr.Lecter679 This is real. i Have used it myself much of the time, but is a pain because it is only used for machetes. It is worth it if you have good enough weapon stats for the one your upgrading. Updated Template I Updated the template to handle up to 20 Base Items and 20 Required Materials so the mods with an excessive number of either doesn't warp the width of the columns Jgjake2 18:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Updated Template 2 I made it so the template automatically links any base item that has an existing page. But it doesn't work if the base item is written as "Baseball Bats" instead of "Baseball Bat" so keep that in mind when adding to the page. Jgjake2 19:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Template Preview Broken The preview function for templates seems to be broken. When i press preview all i get is a loading bar that never goes away. Anyone else having this problem? Jgjake2 00:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC) It took a logner amount of time than normal for me (due to size of page) but it eventually loaded. Romcombo(Talk) 01:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Include-able Sections on mod page I edited the Mods page and it's template to allow any page on the wiki to include any section of this page. I did this because i am tired of seeing inconsistent information across the wiki. Things get updated one place, but not in another (i am talking specifically about mods of course) and it really annoys me. To include a page, use the following: or }} Ex: Result: Jgjake2 04:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Has noone found the shock shotgun mod yet? It is found on a shelf in the first room of the abbandonned house part of "A tough nut to crack" (The gunstore mission during the return to the city to get fuel) Can anyone confirm and add this one? 15:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Maluku Shock Shotgun Mod Missing u can find it when u do the quest to get supplies for mowen's boat there is a gun store in moresby but there is no way to enter it until u reach that quest head there and there will be 2 guys trying to open the door they will give u a quest, enter the garage door and the mod is in storage shelf. Just_RC Fixed I fixed the glitch that made the last mods on the page not show up. feel free to add more. I also increased the efficiency of the mod info template so this page should load much faster. 04:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) New Template/Page Arguments The following is documentation for trancluding sections of the Mods page. This is mostly for myself but feel free to use it. : Hiding Sections :I have done some work and I have made it so you can hide parts of transcluded mods (in other words include only the table or the description and location only, etc...) :There are 4 sections (The order is what is important): :*Link (Main article/See Also) :*Description :*Location :*Table :When transcluding from the Mods page with the following: : :Add the argument ''transcludesectionarg'' with the following values: : transcludesectionarg=yes/yes/yes/yes :These arguments determine which sections will be included in the final output. yes means the section will be included, anything other than yes will remove that section from the final output. :Example: Remove the bottom table : :Result: : : Forcing a see also link :The template is supposed to detect if it is being transcluded onto a mod's main page. If it is it will add a see also link to the main mod page with an anchor to it's section. However, if a mod has a special character in it's name (like an apostrophe) the template cannot detect if it is on the mod's main page and it adds a main link to the page it is currently on. :To stop this add the ''transcludesectionarg'' argument from above, but add ''/seeAlso'' to the end giving you the following: : :Result: : Tesla vs Shocking Crowbar These are both 4x impact mods, however some different stats are listed here. Tesla lists: **Damage + 5% **Impact Effect Rank 4 **Critical Chance + 6% **Critical Damage + 75% **Critical Physics Damage + 200% And shocking crowbar lists **Impact Effect Rank 4 **Critical Chance + 8% Of course they might really just be different like this, but I have no idea where some of these stats come from...I don't see them in the game, which makes me think someone is inspecting the code or something. So that makes me wonder...does the shocking crowbar really not have Crtical Damage, Critical Physics Damage, etc or is it just that no one has figured these out and listed them? Ericjs 02:15, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Venom Mod '''Venom Mod is located in Sewers, next to a work bench.Тихий Дон 17:58, January 17, 2012 (UTC) maximum amount what is the maximum amount of mods that can be added to a weapon? What's the difference between the weighted mod and the heavy mod besides the requirements and cost. Doesn't seem to differ the stats at all.Foxi Hooves 17:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Bloodbath Arena Mods? The pages for the bloodbath arena mods are present in the wiki but not all of them are listed on this page. The missing mods are: Poison Bomb, Shock Bomb, Stun Bomb and Tesla Bomb Knife Mod. May I add them? HappyPotter (talk) 18:06, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Mod Locations Can we get a section for mod locations in each game, rather than just the Dead Island locations? Anonymous 18:48, November 26, 2015 (UTC)